


[podfic]  The Cooperative Bargaining Approach to Intra-Household Economics

by activevirtues, heardtheowl



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Audio Book, Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Cover Art, F/M, M/M, Multi, Podfic, Podfic Length: 1-1.5 Hours
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-05
Updated: 2012-09-05
Packaged: 2017-11-13 14:33:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 74
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/504512
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/activevirtues/pseuds/activevirtues, https://archiveofourown.org/users/heardtheowl/pseuds/heardtheowl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i> Scott has boundaries, Stiles negotiates, the pack goes after what it wants, and a favor is a favor.</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	[podfic]  The Cooperative Bargaining Approach to Intra-Household Economics

**Author's Note:**

  * For [yue_ix](https://archiveofourown.org/users/yue_ix/gifts).



__  
  
  
**Length:** 01:13:21  
  
 **Right-click > save as OR click through on mp3 to stream:**  
[MP3 || 101MB](http://heard-the-owl.parakaproductions.com/The%20Cooperative%20Bargaining%20Approach%20to%20Intra-household%20Economics.mp3)  
[M4B || 82MB](http://heard-the-owl.parakaproductions.com/The%20Cooperative%20Bargaining%20Approach%20to%20Intra-household%20Economics.m4b)  
  


 

I'd like to thank and acknowledge [**yue_ix**](http://yue-ix.dreamwidth.org/) as beta and for all of her help with this!  
Your notes and encouragement were indispensable. ♥

Additional Note: For some reason, AO3 is not allowing me to link to the parent work..? WEIRD.  
So - the [fic text is here](http://archiveofourown.org/works/437185) and was written by randomeliza and recorded with permission. <3


End file.
